


All I Need Is You

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego hargreeves/Reader - Freeform, Emotional Sex, F/M, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rough Kissing, Smut, TUA fanfic, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Diego comes home one night after his nightly patrol of the city in a somber, dark mood. Reader helps him cope by providing a distraction. Heavy smut ensues. A little sad in the end.





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, with my first fanfic. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Don’t worry about my feelings, just be honest and tell me if you guys hate this/ I suck/ anything that might help me become a better writer.
> 
> I wrote this without coffee so forgive me for any mistakes in grammar or sentence construction. Hope you all enjoy this.

The oven dinged and you walked over to check on the lasagna you had lovingly made for Diego. It needed a few more minutes but the air was already heavy with the scent of herbs and tomatoes. You smiled to yourself as you popped it back in. A night of crime fighting gave him a massive appetite and it filled you with absolute joy whenever he enjoyed your food, making cute appreciative noises in the back of his throat as he went back for seconds and thirds.

Your nights didn’t always end in dinner and cuddles, there was sadly another side to it as well. His nightly patrols had taught you to be prepared and you had learnt to brace yourself for whatever that might come through door. Some days it was him covered in bruises and bleeding, while some days he came in heartbroken. You weren’t even embarrassed of the sheer number of first-aid boxes you had hidden strategically around the house.

You settled down on the couch with a glass of wine, happy to get of your feet. As you were pouring yourself a refill you heard the doorbell ring. You rushed to the door and opened it to find a battered Diego. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. A quick look over him and you saw that he didn’t look physical injured but something didn’t feel right.

“Diego?” you said, his name a question on your lips as you touched his face with his fingertips.

He looked into your eyes but remained silent.

You stepped closer, the tips of your bare toes touching his covered one. You placed a hand on his chest and the other cupped his cheek.

“Diego, baby, talk to me.”

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a hug, tucking you tight under his chin while you willed yourself to calm down for his sake.

“How can I help you? What can I do for you? What do you need baby?” you said into his chest, your voice slightly muffled against his rigid, tense body.

He took in a deep breath and monosyllable answer left his lips.

“You,” he whispered.

It was all the indication you needed to know that he craved carnal distraction.

You rose up on your toes pressing a warm, tentative kiss to his lips, pulling his bottom lip into your mouth. He hummed in approval, his tongue seeking entry into your mouth and dictating the pace. You pushed him towards the wall beside the door without breaking the kiss. His back hit the wall and you trailed your hands down his muscle-bound arms. He let you take the lead as he grabbed your butt, pulling you closer to him. He moaned in approval when his fingers found you bare under his oversized T-shirt.

He lifted you up, pinning you against the wall and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as your hands grabbed his shoulders. He took both of your arms and pinned them above your head as he kissed you like a man possessed. There was nothing soft or tender about that kiss. It was a battle of tongues and teeth. He nipped your bottom lip and you let out a silent gasp. He used this opportunity to suck your tongue into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth assaulting your tongue spoke directly to your hot, needy core, making your back arch of the wall.

“Stay,” he growled, his voice primal and raw.

He let go of your arms and pulled slightly on your hair to expose your neck. He greeted your tongue with sharp, quick bites and long, wet kisses and in no time you were a mewling mess. Your hands reached his hair and you trailed your nails over his scalp making him suck in a sharp breath.

A fire burned in your belly as his hands gripped your thighs.

“I need you. Now.”

He placed a quick kiss on your lips and placed you back on your feet. Before he could get you, you pulled your T-shirt over your head and threw it in the general direction of the couch. He began unstrapping his harness but you grabbed his arm, stopping him from wasting anymore time.

“Just fuck me, Diego.”

Your hands went to the button of his pants, impatiently undoing his fly. Burning with immoderate desire, both of you couldn’t care less that Diego was still completely dressed. You reached between your bodies and stroked his length. His mouth formed a silent O in response to the soft pressure of your hand. He caressed your thighs, his hands travelling up to the soft swell of your butt as you rolled a condom on him which he had fished out his bak pocket. He lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist, he stroked himself a couple of times before slamming into your wet heat without preamble.

“Fuck!” you screamed as you threw your head back. The cold smoothness of the wall behind you provided a delicious contrast the heat coursing through your veins. After giving you a moment to adjust to his width, he started moving, a methodic dance of pulling out and slamming in. With each thrust, you dug your nails deeper into his clothed shoulders, your eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

Diego captured your lips to swallow your moans while he snaked his hand up to your stiff peaks. He sensed you were close and started paying extra attention to your body. His tongue stroked the hard palette of your mouth as his skilled fingers pulled and plucked at your sensitive nipples. The sensory overload was enough to push you over the edge and you fell apart with broken screams.

It took you a few seconds to descend from the high and you rested your headed in the crook of his shoulder. “You okay?’ he asked and you mumbled something incoherently which sounded like yes. "Well in that case,” he finished his sentence by slamming back into you.

A cry tore through your lips as your hypersensitive body welcomed him in. Your clit was alive and each thrust resonated in every nerve ending in your body. You involuntarily clenched your walls around his pounding cock and he let out a fractured moan.

"Y/N, fuck baby, do that again,“ his voice was barely a whisper. You opened your eyes to look at his face as you clenched around him again. His head fell forward and he let out a string of expletives in your ear. His steady rhythm was becoming increasingly frantic and he pulled your body flush to his. The straps and buckles of his attire dug into your bare heated flesh and the sharp pain added to your overall ecstasy. 

"I am close,” he said, pounding harder into you. You took his earlobe between his teeth, sucking and biting, pulling him closer to his climax.

"Let go baby, come for me,“ you said as you too were close to a release.

His sturdy arms gripped your hips and tilted them slightly. The new angle drove you crazy and you started whispering his name over and over again. He emptied himself in you, chanting your name like a prayer. His shuddering orgasm and his sex-filled voice was enough to trigger your own release.

It took a moment for both of you to gather your wits and when you finally looked at him you saw his eyes were heavy with moisture. You touched his face and the tears rolled down his cheek and your heart cracked from the inside out. He pulled himself out and took care of the condom and pulled you on to the couch. He laid down with you tucked into him as he let a few more tears escape his eyes, his chest rising and falling under your palm. You knew he would tell you when he could talk about what had happened and in that moment all he needed was the comfort of your warmth. As the sun rose behind you, both of you drifted asleep with tear-stained faces and hearts as filled with love as they were with pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and say hello @awesometheydontknowiamhere


End file.
